Madara Uchiha: The Familiar of Zero
by Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan
Summary: Madara in a turn of event's the Kyuubi is sealed within him, with these new powers before he can kill Hashirama, a young girl calls to him, whisking him away to another world, to become the familiar of a certain pink haired aristocrat. Please R&R. Mature
1. Chapter 1: Summoned

**Author Note: Hey to all those that enjoyed my story Madara's Little Sister can't be this cute, i do not wish to disappoint you all but I was away for exams and had a stack of assignments to do so i ended up loosing the plot. But the moment it comes back I will resume the story. But here is a new story.**

* * *

**Madara Uchiha: The Familiar of Zero**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima. There will also be items from other anime, mostly techniques transformed into jutsu Eg Yu Yu Hakusho.

Author Note: Slightly OC and Powerful Madara, and alternate universe for Naruto, Madara Harem

Girls in Harem: Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Seista, Henrietta Tiffania Westwood, Longueville and Agnes

Prologue: Madara in a turn of event's the Kyuubi is sealed within him, with these new powers before he can kill Hashirama, a young girl calls to him, whisking him away to another world, to become the familiar of a certain pink haired aristocrat.

**Chapter 1: Summoned**

Two figures could be seen, standing opposite one another within a single valley, which would be later known as the valley of the end. The land around them destroyed, from the fierce battle that was being waged between the two powerful forces. The loud rumbles of a legendary creature could be heard behind the two. Pinned down against the blackened earth was a giant beast of unimaginable power, standing at five hundred feet in height and in length. The beast was a giant nine tailed fox, with burning crimson red eyes with blackened slits within, its fur a darkened shade of orange. Its nine tails waved in a menacing manner only for large beams of wood, to sprout from the ground and wrap around its tails pinning them against the ground. The fox's entire body was bound by wooden beams and thickened tree limbs, holding it in place. The massive fox roared loudly, only for roots to sprout from the earth, and wrap around its mouth acting like a muzzle to silence the beast.

The first figure was a man in his mid thirties standing at five feet ten inches in height. He had dark tan skin, brown eyes and long black hair. He wore navy blue shinobi style pants, a long sleeved black mesh top all covered by dark red samurai style armour. Tied around the man's forehead, was a long red headband with long tails that fluttered within the wind. A black belt was tied around his waist carrying an array of scrolls. On each leg a single holster. He stood there, legs spread with a kunai in each hand, his battle stance hardened as he readied himself to strike down his opponent.

The second figure was also male in his mid thirties standing at the exact same height as his opponent. The secondary figure held a strong, powerful commanding appearance one that demanded respect. He had waist length spiky black hair with blue tints. He wore a high collared black shirt. On the back of the shirt in the middle was a red and white fan, his lower half was covered by long blue pants with bandages wrapped tightly around the ends. Wrapped around his waist was a bandage like belt, with three leather sacks, that held an assortment of ninja tools, attached to his bandaged belt a variety of different scrolls. Over the top of his clothing, he wore red samurai like armour the same as his opponent.

He had dark red metal gauntlets that sprouted up his arms, not only covering his hands but also his forearms. The gauntlets had four long blades each two feet in length in the form of katana blades. The blades were positioned over each knuckle, extending over his index, middle, ring and little finger like four claws. The blades and gauntlets were both made of pure titanium and chakra conducting metal, allowing for high resistants and for one to channel their elemental nature for increased effect.

Strapped to his back was a large Gunbai or non folding fan made of wood. The fan was three fourths, of the man's height, and as wide as he was, with a long pole, arm twice the length of the fan. Attached to the end of the pole was a long chain connected to a large Kama or Japanese sickle. In his right hand was a single Japanese Odachi, the handle was ten inches in length, long enough to be wielded with two hands but also one. The blade of the sword was five feet in length making the swords total length five feet ten inches as long as its user was tall. The edge was cyan blue with black tiger mark like stripes running up the blue shade; the blade was a, shimmering shade of silver.

Lastly the male's eyes were blood red, with a single black pupil. Around the pupil was a thick black ring, with three identical circles within the ring. Three thickened black bars were attached to the ring, and sprouted off each bar, positioned at the top left, top right and bottom of the ring.

The two were Hashirama Senju the Shodai Hokage and current leader of the Senju clan and Madara Uchiha the previous head of the Uchiha Clan. The two were the strongest shinobi to have ever graced the era of the clan wars, both equal in terms of power. The two were covered head to two in extensive injuries from bruises to cuts to gashes to burns and an assortment of other injuries. Their bodies were covered in shuriken, senbon needles and kunai impaled within their flesh. Both men were covered in not only their own blood but each others. The two were just two men out of five that had been labelled as Shinobi Warlords the other three being Tobirama Senju Hashirama's brother, Isshin Uzumaki the current head of the Uzumaki Clan and the young Hanzou the Salamander a man just in his twenties.

Hashirama pushed off with his right leg, and made a mad dash towards Madara. Hashirama held his kunai in a reverse grip, before twirling the one within his right hand and throwing it, while bringing the left kunai around to slash at Madara's chest. Madara swung his Odachi upwards, striking the kunai and deflecting it up into the air and behind him. He raised his clawed gauntlet using it to counter, Hashirama's second kunai. Madara held his ground; as Hashirama retrieved a third kunai and brought it down to impale him through his forehead. Madara brought his other gauntlet up to block the third knife. The Uchiha channelled chakra into his limbs to strengthen his muscles and force the Senju back. Hashirama dug his feet into the earth but continued to be pushed back by the determined Uchiha. Hashirama pushed off the ground to and leapt up into the air landing ten feet away from the Sharingan user.

Hashirama formed a half snake seal and channelled his chakra into his right arm, while pocketing his kunai, "**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu (Wood Release: Smothering Bind Technique)!" **called out Hashirama as he made a sharp jabbing motion with his right arm. His entire right arm turned into a long tendril of wood. The tendril of wood shot forward while separating into two more tendrils. The tendrils continued to divide till they numbered around sixteen. The sixteen tendrils of wood raced forward aiming to wrap around Madara and bind him.

The Uchiha quickly impaled his sword into the ground, and formed the horse and snake hand seal. Madara breathed in sharply, moulding his fire nature chakra into his lungs, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball Technique!" **cried Madara as he breathed out expelling a large jet of flames from his mouth. The flames raced forward turning into a giant fireball the size of a large comet. The giant fireball crashed into the tendrils of wood igniting them as the flames began to incinerate the wood turning it to ash.

Hashirama retracted his arm cancelling the technique, allowing the wooden tendrils to fall to the ground turning into blackened ash. The Senju quickly rolled out of the way dodging the incoming fireball, only to notice Madara breathing in once more after forming the tiger, ox, dog, rabbit and snake hand seals. Madara moulded his wind nature chakra to his lungs and cried, **"Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique)!" **Madara gave a powerful roar as he released a large blast of wind from his mouth. The wind tore through the air slamming into Hashirama sending him flying backwards into the side of a cliff.

Hashirama slowly climbed to his feet and raced through what would appear to be forty-four hand seals, at such speed that only Madara's sharingan could track it, "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)!" **shouted Hashirama as he formed the final hand seal the bird seal. A larger geyser of water erupted from the ground spiralling up into the air as it transformed into a giant serpentine dragon made entirely of water. The giant water dragon reared its head and roared loudly, before propelling itself forward heading right towards Madara.

Madara's sharingan began to spin as he went through a series of similar hand seal, numbering at fifty ending with the dragon hand seal, **"Enton: Jaou Ensatu Kokuryuuha (Blaze Release: Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave)!" **cried Madara, as he channelled the flames of Amaterasu into his right hand, through the use of his clans blaze release element. The flames of Amaterasu the burning black flames of hell, began to encase his entire right hand. The black flames flickered and licked at the air as they encased his right gauntlet in a mass of burning black and dark purple flames. The flames travelled up his arm as he punched mid air. The flames raced through the air spiralling as they came together to form a giant black and dark purple dragon with glowing red eyes. The giant serpentine dragon was five times the size of, Hashirama's water dragon.

The two dragons flew towards one another jaws opening wide as they crashed head on. Madara's dragon consumed Hashirama's as steam rose into the air as the demonic flames, roared through the valley. The giant demonic dragon reared its head roaring loudly as it lunged towards Hashirama. The dragon's mouth opened wide revealing rows of sharp teeth as it headed to, Madara's enemy with the intent of engulfing him in its burning flames.

Hashirama retrieved a single scroll from his belt and opened it, while grabbing a kunai and using it to draw his own blood by cutting his thumb. Hashirama ran his blood across the scroll drawing the kanji for 'seal' upon in. He raised the scroll as the blazing dragon came closer and closer. The giant dragon collided head on with the scroll. Instead of turning the scroll to ash the dragon's flames started to be sucked into the scroll, as the kanji drawn upon it glowed red.

"**Fuuka Houin (Fire Sealing Method)!" **yelled Hashirama as the mass of black flames erupted into a giant pillar, spiralling up into the air. The flames began to spiral into the scroll twisting and turning as the giant dragon reared its head once more. The dragon released a deafening roar as it was sealed within the scroll. The flames of the beast caused the scroll to glow bright red as purple flames appeared on the edges, the flames too powerful for the scroll to contain. Hashirama quickly tossed the scroll as it was ignited black and purple flames engulfing the scroll. The scroll vanished into thin air as the flames went with it.

Madara growled as he grabbed his Odachi by the handle. He tore his sword from the ground as he raced forward. Debris of earth and mud flew through the air heading towards, Hashirama covering Madara's form hiding him. Hashirama formed a half ram seal and channelled his water nature chakra into the palm of his hand.

"**Suiton: Mizu no Yaiba (Water Release: Sword of Water)!" **announced Hashirama, as water shot up from the ground and into the palm of his hand. The water shifted as it changed forming into a long katana shaped sword made entirely of water. Hashirama swung the sword of water firing a large crescent moon shaped blade of water. The water arc flew through the air cutting through the debris as it headed towards Madara. The Uchiha channelled his fire nature chakra through his sword. A spark erupted from the guard of his sword as flames engulfed his entire sword, wrapping it in bright red and orange flames. His fire nature had acted as the heat, his chakra as the fuel and the oxygen in the surrounding air to allow the sword to be engulfed in flames, as the three conditions for a flame to exist were their heat, fuel and oxygen. Madara swung down launching his own crescent moon arc of fire. The two arcs clashed the two opposing elements creating a large cloud of steam.

Madara came, flying out of the cloud of steam, water particles stuck to his clothes, as blood dripped onto the ground. Madara swung his flaming sword downwards as he got within range of Hashirama. The Senju swung his blade upwards. The two opposing swords one engulfed in flames the other made of water clashed with each other. Steam rose into the air from the collision of the two swords. The two opposing enemies dug their feet into the ground as they pushed forward, trying to force the other back. Both shinobi were panting, as they tried to force the other back, their battle had waged for a full three hours now with neither Shinobi Warlord backing down from defeat.

Hashirama kicked off from the ground leaping backwards, as Madara's flaming sword came down. Madara's sword struck the earth, causing a large wave of fire to shoot up around the Uchiha. Hashirama landed in the valley skidding backwards a few metres a smirk on his lips. He turned to a cliff above him and called out to his hidden companion.

"MITO! DO IT NOW! SEAL THE KYUUBI!" shouted Hashirama to his wife above the cliff. Emerging from the cliff was the beautiful wife of Hashirama Senju a woman in her mid thirties the same as her husband. She had long flowing crimson red hair reaching mid back. She wore an elaborate, high collared Kimono with the Uzushiogakure Symbol on the back of her obi. Her hair was arranged with buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore what appeared to be seal tags in her decals.

Mito was standing in a giant sealing array. For the past three hours while Hashirama distracted Madara, she had remained hidden above on the cliff, taking the time to prepare the giant sealing array to be used to seal the Kyuubi within her own body. Mito slammed her palms together before slamming them down on the array. The sealing array began to glow bright pink, as a pillar of light engulfed Mito. Hundreds of long metallic chains erupted from the sealing array, heading straight towards the Kyuubi. The chains wrapped around the giant fox wrapping around its torso, neck, mouth, tails and limbs. The chains began to drag the fox towards the sealing array, as the wooden branches and tree limb shattered. The Kyuubi no Youko roared loudly as it tried to break free but alias its attempt to break free was for naught. Now all the fox could do was, wait, as it would soon be sealed.

Madara cursed loudly at the two. The flames engulfing his sword expanded, as his wind nature chakra was channelled through the sword. The flames expanded growing in size, as they grew a sharpened edge thanks to the wind chakra. Madara turned to Hashirama his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan flaring as it spun.

"NO! I shall not allow you to steal the last of my power HASHIRAMA!" proclaimed Madara as he dashed forward with new found speed. His sword came screeching around, as the wind and fire nature chakra burnt and cut through Hashirama's armour. Hashirama yelled in pain as blood flew through the air as the flames vanished from his sword. A large gash could be seen in Hashirama's torso, with burn marks around the flesh. Pieces of Hashirama's armour flew through the air burnt black as they landed in the blackened earth. Madara's eyes glowed as an evil black chakra full of malice erupted from his body.

The air around Madara became distorted as strange waves appeared in the air around him. The waves came together spiralling rapidly as the spirals seem to engulf Madara's entire being. The Uchiha didn't have time to think about the occurrence all he wanted was to stop Mito. Madara's entire body was sucked into a strange spiralling vortex in mid air vanishing with a silent pop. The air around Mito began to twist and turn. The spiralling vortex formed behind as, Madara's body began to form. The Uchiha yelled loudly as he back handed Mito, striking her with the back of his right gauntlet. Mito screamed as she was sent flying through the air by a chakra enhanced back slap. Hashirama's wife collided with the side of the cliff back first, as she slipped down into an unconscious state amongst the blackened soil.

Madara screamed as the chains shot into his stomach. The chains retracted into his flesh as they dragged the kyuubi towards him. The beasts blood red chakra spiralled into the air before crashing into his stomach. The demonic chakra bubbled around his being as it was sealed into his stomach. The sealing array around him began to shrink before it merged itself to his flesh. Steam rose into the air as Madara screamed with anguish. The seal burnt itself into his flesh as the Kyuubi's tails were pulled into the seal, appearing through his clothes and armour. As the tails were sealed soon followed the rest of the demon foxes body, till only its head remained emerging from, Madara's stomach. The fox roared loudly as its head was sealed within the Uchiha.

Madara fell to his knees his armour smoking as he panted. He could feel a burning sensation on his stomach; strangely enough none of his clothes had been destroyed in the sealing process. Madara began to laugh, as the Kyuubi's chakra bubbled from his stomach slowly encasing his body forming a cloak. His injuries began to heal, his bones repairing, as all the minor injuries on his skin vanished. The weapons imbedded in his flesh flew into the air as the red chakra propelled them from the Uchiha's flesh. His chakra reserves began to refill, growing as they did from the fox's chakra. Madara laughed as the chakra bubbled over his body and into his eyes. He reached up grabbing his eyes in pain as he began to scream.

He released a roar like yell as the chakra vanished into his eyes. Blood dripped from his eye sockets as he started directly at Hashirama. The Senju stared in utter shock, his rivals Sharingan had changed. Now he could see exactly six black tomoes attached to the circle surrounding the darkened iris, with three more tomoes on the outside, one tomoe at the top of the eye, the second directly diagonally left from the top tomoe, the third directly diagonally right from the top tomoe, in a triangle pattern.

Madara slowly climbed to his feet chuckling. He released a demonic laughter, as the Kyuubi's chakra bubbled from his stomach once more. The chakra wrapped around his entire body forming a fox like cloak. Two tails bubbled from the cloak directly near, Madara's tail bone. The tomoes within Madara's eyes spun clockwise as he gave a grin, his canine had grown in length. Madara leapt high into the air and crashed down into the ground below him. Debris flew up into the air as web like cracks appeared in the earth beneath him. The ground cracked and shattered as Madara released a loud deafening roaring. Hashirama was blown backwards, debris denting his armour as he landed against a large boulder bleeding heavily.

Madara grinned as he gripped his Odachi, the red chakra bubbling around his sword as he slowly approached the wounded Senju. Madara crouched and launched himself towards Hashirama. The Uchiha raised his sword high as the demonic chakra bubbled around it.

"Finally, I shall defeat you HASHIRAMA SENJU!" shouted Madara as he leapt up into the air gripping his sword with two hands. As he did he heard a young voice that of a girls echo through his mind

"_Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning, and bring forth my familiar!"_

Madara ignored the girls word's as he came descending down upon Hashirama. The Senju's eyes widened as he shut them waiting for his end. As Madara came down a strange pink array filled with different runes appeared before him in mid air. Madara's eyes widened as the array of runes engulfed his entire body, and in a bright flash of pink light Madara vanished from the Shinobi Nation's.

* * *

**Scene Break**

In the Kingdom of Tristania, at the Tristania Academy for Magic, many third year young noble's stood around in the grounds of their school. The apprentices of Magic stood amongst their fellow students with an array of different creatures amongst them. The students had been summoning their familiars that would serve them until they died. Standing within a large summoning array, was a young sixteen year old girl, with long blonde hair styled into a long, Victorian ringlets, with a red bow at the back standing at five foot five inches tall. She wore a black skirt just above the knees, with a long sleeved shirt and a long black cloak. In a puff of smoke appearing at her feet, was a small green frog.

Standing off to the side was a tall male around five feet nine inches, wearing a long blue robe appearing to be thirty, it could be assumed that he was their teacher. The male pushed his glasses before clapping gently.

"Very good Miss Montmorency, so your affinity is the water element" said the male teacher addressing the blonde girl known as Montmorency. He brought his clip board to eye level and glanced down at the final name, "And next, the final person is, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière!"

A young girl slowly stepped forward being about five foot in height. She seemed slightly younger than the others due to her young appearance. She had bright pink eyes and flowing long pink hair to match. The young girl gulped as she slowly withdrew her wand.

"Hai Sensei!' spoke the girl as she raised her wand. Whispers could be heard from within the crowd directed towards her.

"I wonder if she can manage?""I'm curious on seeing what she'll summon..." "She'll probably just screw up again" were just some of the many harsh comments directed at the girl. The girl coughed and raised her wand again as a summoning array appeared beneath her.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heeds my summoning, and bring forth my familiar!" cried the girl as she swung her wand downwards. As she brought her wand down, a bright pink light engulfed her, as a large plume of smoke washed over the school grounds. However no one could ever guess what would ever happen next.

A large unknown energy, full of malice and a mix of the foulest evil intent the academy had ever felt before washed over the area. The strange energy was blood red mixed with another black substance holding even more evil and bloodlust within it. The two energies seemed to clash as they washed over the students, forcing them to their knees their eyes widened in shock, fear and horror. They had never felt such a thing in their life, their teacher wasn't faring any better. A single figure could be seen within the smoke as it stepped forward.

Stepping out from the smoke was the blood covered Madara Uchiha. His hair stained by the blood of Hashirama, as was his sword. His rival's blood dripped onto the grass, as Madara slowly stepped forward. The red chakra of the Kyuubi bubbled around his form creating the outline of a fox with two tails. Slowly the chakra receded into the new seal upon his stomach vanishing from the air. Madara's own chakra began to spiral around him; the coal black chakra vanished into his body, as he opened his eyes. The tomoes were no longer black but a dark purple shade, each tomoe holding a black slit, like that of a fox.

Madara turned to the crowd of students staring down at them, before looking at his own present form. A sinister smile formed on his lips as he began to laugh. He had grown in height now at six foot three inches; his muscles had expanded, becoming larger than they were before, his own chakra reserves had increased tenfold. His hair had also grown own reaching down to his ankles and finally all his wounds were completely healed.

Madara raised his Odachi staring at the blood upon it. A smirk crossed his lips as he grabbed a scroll from his belt. In a puff of smoke a small vial appeared before him. He gently allowed the blood to slide down into the vial filling it up before sealing it once more. At this point most of the students were in complete shock to even notice he had done something. Madara then glanced at the pink haired girl. She was staring straight at him; fear could clearly be seen in her eyes. He grinned only to stop noticing the summoning array beneath her.

"_Some form of summoning ritual?"_ thought Madara as he looked over at the other students noticing a variety of different creatures some strange to him, even spotting a dragon of all things. Madara turned his attention back to Louise.

"_Everyone's standing back and she's the only one standing in the array. My guess is...she summoned me...but why and how?"_ questioned Madara as he raised a hand to his chin shutting his eyes as he began to think. With a sigh he turned to stare at the teacher of the class. Madara analysed him carefully noticing he was stronger than the children before him obviously their guardian.

"I take it you are their guardian?" asked Madara directing his speech to the man. Everyone raised an eyebrow before some began to laugh shouting words at the pink haired girl. Madara raised an eyebrow, so a different language. He narrowed his eyes picking up on what they were saying.

"What is that? It's a commoner!" "You summoned a common human!" "As expected of Louise the Zero" "What's worse is he speaks gibberish!"

Madara scowled at their words, and unleashed his murderous intent. The students fell down again gulping in fear as they stared at the man before them. His glare told them to shut up.

"Children should be seen and not heard!" spoke Madara in their language. To him they were speaking English a language used in the western half of the shinobi nations while the other half used what had been labelled as Japanese. Madara turned to the male teacher and spoke once more.

"As I said before, I take it you are the guardian of these children" said Madara as he turned to face the man as he began to sheath his Odachi, as he did he caught the reflection of his newly developed sharingan in the metal of the sword. The male merely smiled at the new comer.

"Ah yes I am their teacher, Colbert Jean, it's a pleasure to meet you mister..." said Colbert leaving a pause of Madara to introduce himself. The chakra user's eyes narrowed as his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan spun wildly before the man's eyes.

"Madara Uchiha, but its Uchiha-san to you" spoke Madara in a harsh tone of voice. The man Colbert bowed slightly with a smile, but behind it was utter fear of the man before him. This man Madara was not some ordinary human. By just looking into his eyes, Colbert could tell this man was a hardened soldier having been raised on the battle field and it was only in the feel of war and the cries of the battlefield that this man truly relished. Madara turned to face the pink haired girl.

"Now a few questions are in order. I believe that is a summoning array and that this is some sort of summoning ceremony of some sort. That girl there the pink haired wench, from my guess is the one who summoned me correct? But for what purpose is my question" said Madara as he eyed Louise carefully. The young girl huffed at being labelled as a wench and went to shout at him only for Colbert to speak.

"Yes you are correct Uchiha-san that is a summoning array, and Miss Louise summoned you to become her familiar, that being the purpose of the summoning array" addressed Colbert with an odd smile as he seemed to lean against his staff. Madara stared down at Louise with his emotionless gaze

"So you're my summoner. Then proceed with the summoning. I shall serve as your familiar only till I deem necessary" spoke Madara as he glared at the young pink haired girl. The only real reason, Madara was even cooperating was, he had guessed he had been summoned to an alternate reality or another dimension, as he couldn't sense any form of chakra coming from any of the students, not even the teacher. Strangely enough they all had another form of energy though far weaker than chakra, however more controlled than chakra. Madara shut his eyes; he would become the girls familiar, until he learnt more about this strange new world. Until he could find a way back home, he would have to train even harder, and learn to master the Kyuubi's chakra which was now within his own body. With the Kyuubi's chakra and his new sharingan none would stand in his way, he would conquer the shinobi nations and crush Hashirama. However...first he would conquer this land once he learnt of its people and their abilities, before returning his own world to conquer it to lead as it's only King.

Louise gulped as she stared at the tall man before her. She slowly raised her wand and pointed it towards him, beckoning him to kneel. The Uchiha knelt before, Louise so he was eye level with the girl. A small blush was forming on Louise's cheeks, making Madara raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner like you. You better be grateful" said Louise as she coughed slightly. Madara had half a mind to burn her in the flames of Amaterasu, him a commoner it was insulting.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessing upon this creature, and bind it as my familiar" chanted Louise as she approached Madara, her wand on his forehead. She gently placed her hands on each side of his face and leaned in. Slowly Louise pressed her soft, warm and moist lips against Madara's own. Madara's eyes widened slightly, only to feel pain coming from his right hand.

He broke the kiss with her, as a burning sensation could be felt from his right hand. He gripped his hand and got to his feet. Red chakra bubbled from his stomach moving over his body to his right hand. The red chakra encased his right hand bubbling as it tried to heal, as runes began to engrave themselves into the back of his hand. The red chakra began to fade as the runes wouldn't heal burning into his flesh.

Colbert approached Madara and glanced at his hand. The teacher stared at the runes with a look of fascination within his eyes. A gaze Madara often had within his own while he was conducting his numerous experiments with bloodlines.

"Well done! Your 'servant' contract is now bound. A very precise contract has been formed. In saying that, I must say, these are some very unique runes" said Colbert as he examined the runes before turning to the class, "And with that, the ritual is now complete. You may all return to your dormitories. Dismissed!" the students bowed and started to walk off with their familiars intending to rest up and learn more about the familiars they had summoned.

Madara turned to his right ignoring the burning sensation in his hand, having detected two energy signatures approaching him. The energy signatures belonged to two young girls around the same age as Louise. The first was a tall red head about five feet seven inches in height. Madara's eyes narrowed as he studied the girl carefully. Her bust was around thirty-seven inches, her waist around twenty-five inches and her hips about thirty-seven inches in width. Her skirt was incredibly low and her shirt was undone at the top exposing the top half of her bust. Madara held back a sneer the girl seemed to be the school for a lack of better word the school slut, through the way she dressed; however just by glancing at her eyes it was all just an illusion that she hid behind to hide her true self. Deep down this girl was more than what seem appeared, her outer appearance just an act to hide her insecurities.

The other girl was four feet and only eight inches in height rather short. She had short light blue hair cut above her shoulders, her eyes a light ocean greenish blue shade, wearing glasses. She was hiding behind the other girls, so Madara couldn't get a rather good look at her. He was however able to notice she seemed to be the quiet time as she was intently reading a book within her hands. As Madara glanced discretely into her eyes, as she snuck a glance at him, he could see nothing but sadness that filled the voids of her eyes, as if she had endured many hard ships and sufferings along the way.

"Congratulations, Louise. You've summoned a fierce-some and marvellous familiar fufufufu" spoke the red haired girl as she folded her arms beneath her large bust pushing them up. The girl Louise glared at the other girl with hatred.

"Kirche, you!" started Louise as she stood in front of Madara, hands on her hips as she glared at the busty girl.

"Ara-I don't intend to do anything. For now..." spoke Kirche as she gave a giggle and turned away. She grinned as she began to hover in mid air, "Mr Familiar I'll come and formally greet you some other time. See ya!" spoke the girl as she blew Madara kiss and floated away. Madara scowled at the kiss, he voice had been filled with lust mixed in with a sultry purr as if to try and seduce him. What made matters worse when she flew you could see her underwear, which was a red g-string of all things.

Madara turned to Louise staring at her with a fixed glare. Louise gulped, before she turned in a huff and walked off shouting back to him,

"Come familiar!" shouted Louise as she headed off to her dorm. Madara merely scowled at the girl, but followed none the less. He was curious about this new world and deemed to ask her about it. If he wanted to survive he would have to learn about this new world, after all he was a Ninja and gathering of intelligence was a key to survival. To know about ones enemies and all their weakness, was the key to winning.

* * *

**Scene Break**

Madara yawned as he sat on the wooden floor of Louise's dorm room. His legs were crossed with his Odachi beside him. His gauntlets had been removed and lay beside his Odachi. Louise was seating across from him on a chair staring back at him. She seemed unnerved as she stared into his strange eyes. To her surprise his eyes changed, as he deactivated his new sharingan. His eyes turned onyx black like most members of the Uchiha clan. Louise stood up having gotten the courage to speak to him.

"Alright familiar what was that just now? Your eyes they were different now there black! I demand you tell me!" shouted/demanded Louise as she placed her hands on her hips glaring at him. Madara slowly got to his feet using his sword as a crutch as he stood up. The Uchiha towered over Louise his soulless black eyes staring right back at her, clearly amused by her actions.

"You demand of me?" spoke Madara as he began to laugh evilly. His hand shot forward grabbing her by the throat and slammed her down forcibly onto her bed. His hand only rested on her throat, not enough force to choke her but plenty to pin her down. Louise's hands went to his wrist, struggling to remove his hand from her throat. Louise struggled beneath Madara as he leaned over her a sickening grin on his lips.

"You don't demand anything of my child!" spoke Madara as he channelled chakra to his eyes. His eyes turned blood red with a single black iris and three black tomoes surrounding the iris. Louise froze under the intense gaze of his sharingan, her eyes full of fear as the tomoes spun around the iris.

"I demand you release my familiar! I am your master you dog!" spat Louise as she glared at Madara. She brought her knee up in an attempt to kick up, only for Madara to grab her knee with his free hand and forced it down. Madara leaned in slowly, his face inches from hers.

"I already told you, you don't demand anything from me wench! I can snap your neck in this position killing you easily" said Madara as he slowly stood up moving away from Louise. He grabbed his Odachi and gauntlets sealing them into a separate scroll as he headed to the door of the room. He opened the door and spoke harshly to Louise, "I shall be heading to this schools library assuming that it has one. I will return when I deem **wench**"his eyes had shifted turning crimson red with fox like slits as he spoke the word 'wench' in a demonic tone. Louise sat up her eyes full of fear as she stared at the familiar she had summoned. With that Madara walked out of the door slamming it shut loudly. With that the Uchiha vanished into the night.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. Please Read and Review. Below is a poll of who should be accidently summoned to this new world to face Madara.

1) Hashirama Senju

2) Tobirama Senju

3) Hanzo the Salamander

I will place an image of Madara's new Mangekyou on my profile when I have finished designing it.


	2. Chapter 2: Power's Revealed

**Madara Uchiha: The Familiar of Zero**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima. There will also be items from other anime, mostly techniques transformed into jutsu Eg Yu Yu Hakusho.

Author Note: OOC and Powerful Madara from an Alternate Naruto Universe.

Girls in Harem: Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Siesta, Henrietta Tiffania Westwood, Longueville and Agnes

Prologue: Madara, at the defeat of Hashirama before his death, a young girl calls to him, only to be whiskered away to another world, to become the familiar of a certain pink haired aristocrat

* * *

**Chapter 2: Power's Revealed**

Madara sighed as he sat in the library of the Tristania Academy of Magic. He had spent the entire night in the library studying up on this new world. Thanks to his sharingan he was able to just scan over each page memorising each word, page and book with ease. Added with Shadow clones, it enabled Madara to gain countless years of knowledge in a single night. Thanks to his increased reserves he was able to create three hundred shadow clones, each equipped with their own sharingan. Each time the clone dispelled he gained whatever the clone had contained knowledge wise. With his clones and sharingan he had read through the entire library within that single night.

Madara shut the book he was reading closed with a loud bang. He placed it down beside him on the large pile of books he had currently read. He leaned back in his chair folding his arms over his chest deciding to go over what he had read, as the last of his clones vanished in a puff of smoke.

From what he had learnt all mages were nobles, being the only ones able to use magic, because of this most gained a superior complex to those they had labelled as 'commoner's or 'plebeians' those who could not use magic. These commoners acted as maids, butlers and servants. They were used for the nobles own self greed forcing them to dress the nobles, serve them sexually, cook for them, and fight in their armies. Madara had come to discover that magic used five different elements the common elements being fire, earth, water and wind the fifth element Void being the rarest also known as the lost element, and only one person every having the element the founder Brimir and his familiar Gandalfr. These mages excelled in magic but because of this didn't bother training for close range combat, relying purely on their magic. Similar to the puppet users of Suna relying on using their puppets, but once their puppets were gone they fell easily to close range combat unable to fight back and defend.

Oddly enough, one of his clones had discovered a book on different runes. Inside the book was an image of the runes that had belonged to the familiar of Brimir the Gandalfr. The runes matched the ones he had on his own hand, from what he had read the runes signified those that posses them as Gandalfr and the summoner a user of the lost Void magic. If what he read was true it meant he was the Gandalfr and Louise was a Void user, which was most interesting. What made this void element even more interesting was unlike the others that used Fire, Earth, Water or Wind it did not focus on Elemental Magic. Void Magic was capable of creating portals, self teleportation, creating illusions, and the ability to generate powerful explosions, of course those four were the only documented abilities for all, the magical world knew there could be many more abilities that could be used by the Void element.

By chance another clone had discovered another book explaining the abilities of Gandalfr. The man had been a master of weaponry, able to use any weapon just be touching it. Because of this the man had been feared for his usage of weaponry from swords to spears to the bow and many more forms of weaponry. This ability had caused an interest in Madara, he was unsure whether the man had studied to use every form of weapon, or it was an ability given to him thanks to the summoning contract between him and Brimir. For now Madara would put these thoughts aside, he had plenty of time to discover these new abilities later.

Madara gave another sigh this one of annoyance. The more he had read about this world, the more it annoyed him. These mages these nobles were like children abusing their abilities over magic, and forcing those who were unable to use magic into being their servants and slaves. Using their nobility as an excuse to rape and pillage. When he conquered this world, he would change everything there would be no such thing as nobility. From what he had sensed when he first arrived, he could sense the energy source of magic all over the world, he had even come across a few of the commoners and detected a small source of magic from them. Everyone in this world was capable of using magic, even if you weren't born with it the air was full of it, he had theorised that one's body absorbed the magical energy around them into their own body gaining the ability to use it.

Madara was drawn from his thoughts from the sound and rumble of a sudden explosion that echoed throughout the school. Madara raised an eyebrow as he slowly got up from his chair. As Madara rose to his feet he noticed it was currently eleven thirty am. Madara gave his limbs a stretch and went to investigate. A number of students had gathered to see the smoke from one of the classrooms rising into the air.

"There's no mistake it's that girls doing 'Louise the Zero'!" spoke on the students to another. Madara merely raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"_Louise the Zero? What could that ever mean?" _thought Madara, as he slowly approached the two students towering over them. He cleared his throat to gain their attention. The two jumped in fright having not even heard Madara sneak up on them.

"If you don't mind, could you explain the name behind 'Louise the Zero'?" asked Madara as he folded his arms over, his sharingan staring down at the two, as the three tomoes spun around the pupil. One of the students gulped and replied in a stutter voice.

"U-U-Um we c-c-c-call her L-Louise the Z-Z-Zero because Louise can't p-p-p-perform any form of magic. A-A-All her s-s-s-spells b-b-b-blow u-u-u-up l-l-like just now" answered the student as he shook in fear as he gazed into the demonic eyes of the older male. Madara merely grinned and walked off. So she was called 'Louise the Zero' for her failure at magic only able to create explosions. What they didn't know was that her explosions were her form of magic; she was a void user after all.

* * *

**Scene Break**

Within his office sat the elderly Headmaster of the Magical Academy. He appeared to be between his sixties and seventies with long white hair, long flowing white beard and moustache. The headmaster Osmond was dressed in a long black robe. Standing across from him was his ever youthful and beautiful secretary the twenty-three year old Miss Longueville. She was around five foot six inches in height, with a large round bust slightly smaller than Kirche's. She was wearing a short navy blue dress that stopped just a few inches above her knees. Hanging from Longueville's shoulders was a maroon cloak. Her eyes were a light shade of yellow and her hair was an emerald green tied up in a bun.

Miss Longueville held a report in her hands as she spoke to the headmaster, "The detonation earlier occurred during Ms. Chevreuse's earth magic class where she was teaching transmutation. It's reported to have been a spell failure from a student. That's student's name is..." reported Longueville only for Osmond to interrupt her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! No need to say anymore I already know who. The youngest daughter of the Valliere family is it not?" spoke Osmond as he slowly got up from his chair and approached his secretary.

"She's still just a student. Making a mistake of two just can't be helped" said Miss Longueville with a small smile as she addressed her employer.

"'A mistake or two' would be forgivable...but this makes it how many times now...?" spoke Osmond as he appeared behind Miss Longueville a hand on her supple round behind, "As the principle of this magic academy, I have to take full responsibility for whatever the students may do. This year has the most trouble..."

Miss Longueville sweat dropped as she glared at the headmaster, "Um...Old Osmond? Please stop pretending to be senile as an excuse to sexually harass me. Do I need to report this to the palace?"

"Don't be so frigid! If you keep that up you'll never get married!" spoke Osmond as he rubbed her ass with a grin, a blush on his cheeks. A tick mark appeared on Miss Longueville's forehead as he left eye twitched.

"WHY YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" screamed Miss Longueville as she started to stomp on Osmond's back. As she did Colbert came racing into the room.

"Excuse me, Old Osmond!" shouted Colbert as he raced into the room, sweating rapidly. Colbert came to an abrupt stop, as he found Miss Longueville standing over Osmond with a foot on his back and stomping down with Osmond crying out in pain.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Colbert as he stood by the door, staring into the office. Miss Longueville gave a sickening sweet smile, her eyes shut as she spoke in a sugar coated voice.

"No, not at all, Old Osmond said his hips hurt, so I was just giving him a massage. Managing his health is a very important part of my job you know" answered Longueville as she applied slight pressure on Osmond's back making him giving a cry of yes in agreement to her reply.

"Err...is that so...?" said Colbert as he stared at the situation before him, his voice unsure as he had a sweat drop appear on the back of his forehead.

"What is it Mr Colbert?" asked old Osmond as he climbed t his feet and proceeded to take a seat at his desk. Colbert sighed and stepped forward revealing a book in his hands.

"Old Osmond, it's about this..." said Colbert as he placed the book down on the desk and pushed it forward. Osmond slowly opened the book staring at it intently.

"Hmmmm...this is 'the familiar of the founder Brimir' is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this?" asked Osmond as he pushed the book forward slightly.

"Please take a look at this sir" said Colbert as he handed a piece of paper to Osmond; upon the paper was a hand with the runes inscribed upon Madara's hand.

"Oh? This is an unfamiliar rune inscription...MMMM!" started Osmond only for his eyes to widen as something suddenly clicked inside his brain upon studying the runes, "I'm sorry, Miss Longueville, but could you excuse us for a moment I would like to hear more of the details about this in private" said Osmond as he turned to glance at his secretary. Miss Longueville gave a polite nod and walked off opening the door of the office. As she walked out she could briefly hear the beginning of their conversation.

"Is this real? I cannot believe it!" spoke the voice of Osmond

"I looked it up myself! There's no mistake! This is without a doubt the truth" replied Colbert.

* * *

**Scene Break**

Madara gave a loud yawn as he stretched his limbs, while taking a stroll around of the academy's courtyards. Madara had been contemplating on just slaughtering everyone, as it was so boring here it wasn't funny. There were no powerful opponents for him to lock in mortal combat with, no one to give him a challenge or even a decent spar. Madara ran his fingers through his hair as a hand went down to the Odachi at his hip. The handle, glowed a light shade of red before it vanished. Madara merely raised an eyebrow at the swords actions but chose to ignore them deciding to look into it later. The Uchiha gazed upwards as he noticed the courtyard was full of an assortment of fancy tables and chairs, and a large number of students. Madara recognised the students from the summoning ceremony; they seemed to be chatting amongst one another, with their familiars standing off to the sides.

Madara heard a loud gasp of a young woman followed by the sound of glass crashing against the hard ground beneath the soft grass. Madara turned to the source of the noise. Standing over a large pile of broken glass plates, cups and tea pots, was a young seventeen year old maid. The maid was about five foot four inches in height, with long flowing black hair and eyes. Madara would never have admitted it, but to him she was quiet beautiful.

Madara looked around; noticing none of the nobles had decided to help the poor girl, what trash. With a sigh the Uchiha walked over to the young maid and crouched beside her and started to pick up the pieces of glass for her. He placed them upon a table cloth lying atop the trolley beside the maid covered with an assortment of cakes and deserts. The young maid snuck a glance at, Madara and started to blush as her cheeks went bright red, as she eyed the handsome man before her.

"T-T-T-T-Thank y-y-y-you M-M-M-Mr" stuttered out the young girl as her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, it was no problem at all Miss..." replied Madara as he gently took her right hand and kissed the back of it making her blush to a point of making a tomato jealous. This world was different to his own, there weren't any wars meaning he could relax for once and enjoy himself before conquering it. One of the things he never got to enjoy was the company of a young woman, after all in his world they were all afraid of him, but here no one knew of him, yet.

"S-S-S-Siesta, my name is Siesta" stuttered the maid again, as she felt her ears starting to burn thanks to the blood rushing to her cheeks. That was when realisation hit her; this man was Louise's familiar!

"Pleasure to meet you Siesta-san" said Madara as he stood to his full height of six feet three inches, easily towering over Siesta. As Madara stood up he heard a loud commotion behind him.

"Guiche-sama! Please tell me! Why are you lying?" shouted the voice of what sounded like a young girl.

"Wait! For the sake of your reputation!" started that of a male's voice.

"I couldn't care less about that!" shouted back the voice of a second girl, sounding slightly older than the other

Madara turned his attention to the source of the noise. Roughly twenty metres from him was a single male with blonde hair and frills all over his clothes. The boy had a pompous attitude about him, he was nothing but a stuck up noble. Two girls stood opposite the boy, one he recognised from the summoning Montmorency. The other was a young grown haired girl two years younger than the other two, about fourteen with a brown cloak, while the others had black cloaks.

"Why didn't you tell me about Miss Montmorency?" questioned the young brown haired girl, a small tear appearing in her eyes.

"You've been making moves on this first year, haven't you? Come on fess up already!" shouted Montmorency as she glared at the boy, Madara had guessed was named Guiche.

"You're misunderstanding! Why...why do you have to speak of such sad things!" spoke Guiche as he waved a rose about in his hand, whilst flicking some hair from his face,

"You've been two-timing haven't you! You have!" screamed both girls as tears threatening to fall from their eyes,

"Fu-Do you have any proof of that?" asked Guiche as he swung his arm, as he did unnoticed to all, but Madara, a stack of letters fell from Guiche's cloak landing near the Uchiha. Madara crouched down picking up the letters that were in a rose print. A fox like grin spread across his lips, when the Kyuubi had been sealed inside him part of the beasts personality was affecting him, and since Kitsune or demon foxes in traditional folk lore were natural pranksters it had rubbed onto Madara, so now he felt like playing a prank on the foolish child.

"Playboy, a whole bunch of letters dropped from your pocket. If you ask me they look like love letters, they're all in rose printed envelops after all" said Madara as he slowly approached the group his grin never leaving. Madara seemed satisfied as he watched Guiche sweat in fear as Madara tossed the letters up and down in the air.

The sound of numerous slaps echoed through the air, from the two enraged young girls as they struck Guiche down.

"Guiche-sama you're so mean!" 'Just how many of these letters do you have? I can't believe you've been keeping up this two timing!" screamed the girls as they ran off.

Madara gave a sadistic grin, as he stared down at the noble. The boy was sporting two large red hand shaped marks on his face from the two slaps. It was his; own fault for two-timing and getting caught.

"You there...I hope you are prepared. Such attitude towards a noble, from a commoner, likes yourself you are simply asking for trouble" said Guiche as he slowly climbed to his feet, a tick mark on his forehead, "I shall have to teach you the proper etiquette for addressing a noble"

Guiche flicked his rose as he glared daggers at Madara. The Uchiha held back a scowl. The boy held no power to scare him. Siesta quickly grabbed, Madara's arm sweating with fear.

"Madara-san, hurry up and apologise! If you anger a noble you'll get yourself killed" said Siesta to the warlord. Madara just stared down at her blankly.

"The boy is nothing but trash" replied Madara as he stared into her eyes. Siesta gave a sniff and ran off in a mad dash to find Louise.

"That's one clever maid. Of course she would leave, knowing my powers as a mage...tut why are you so foolish? Must be because you're a low-level familiar summoned by that 'Louise the Zero'" spoke Guiche as he stood proud his cloak fluttering as he flapped it. Madara rolled his eyes at the boy's cockiness. Such cockiness would have gotten him killed years ago in his world.

* * *

**Scene Break**

"This is bad...this is really bad" said Siesta as she ran across the academy to inform Louise of the events between Guiche and Madara. Siesta looked up spotting the pink haired noble ahead of her.

"AH! I found you! Miss Valliere!" shouted a panic stricken Siesta as she approached Louise. The young noble turned to Siesta with a confused gaze.

"I thought the courtyard sounded noisy...is something happening?" asked Louise as she stood in front of Siesta.

"Y-Yes! Madara is in trouble!" answered/shouted Siesta as she panted trying to catch her breath.

* * *

**Scene Break**

Osmond folded his arms over as he glanced into a mirror upon his desk. The mirror acted like a viewing glass as it showed the events being played out between Guiche and Madara Uchiha,

"So he's gotten himself into a spot of trouble with a noble" aid the Head Master as he eyed Madara carefully. Ever since the man had arrived, Osmond knew something was off about him, especially with the display of power he had shown when he arrived. Osmond never in his life had he felt such powerful energy, this man seemed to radiate nothing but evil and malice, something so sinister he couldn't believe it existed.

"Is that okay? We should stop them with the bell of sleep" said Colbert as he stood beside Osmond eyeing the mirror.

"It is not necessary to use such an important artefact to stop such a fuss" spoke Osmond as he placed his hands together his eyes never left Madara.

"Yes, but...a commoner facing up against a mage? This is more than a mismatch!" said Colbert as he slammed a hand down on the desk.

"Mister Colbert, do you not understand, there is a reason I'm telling you not to stop them. If the commoner summoned by Miss Valliere really is the legendary 'Gandalfr', this is a good opportunity to confirm this, is it not? Besides, that man, is more deadly than he appears, do not forget how fearsome he was when he arrived" stated Osmond as he glanced up at the other teacher.

"R-R-Right" replied Colbert with a gulp, as he remembered that day, the sinister energy and the man's demonic eyes made him shiver with fear.

* * *

**Scene Break**

"What do you think you're doing! I heard all about this! Stop going around doing whatever you want, without asking your master's permission!" screamed Louise as she came running over glaring at her familiar.

"Look! Apologise to Guiche right now!" demanded Louise as she pointed a finger at her familiar. Madara scowled at the girl as he placed a hand on his sword.

"I apologise to no man" retorted Madara as his hardened glare bore down upon the girl making her slightly nervous, before she regained her confidence, believing her familiar was a weak commoner, having already forgotten his display of power.

"There's, now way a commoner like you could win against a mage!" yelled Louise as she put a foot forward stomping the ground. Madara snorted, like he would lose to the boy, he was so weak it was pathetically sad, compared to his own powers.

"My, oh my...since even your master has personally come to save you, why don't you obey and just apologise to me" said Guiche with a smug grin on his face.

"I never back down Gaki" retorted Madara, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Then a duel it is! At the Vestri Court!" yelled Guiche as he raised the rose within his hand.

"Alright" replied Madara in a bored tone.

All over the school news of the duel between Madara and Guiche reached the ears of the other students.

"Guiche is going to duel at the Vestri Court!" "I heard his opponent is 'Louise the Zero's' Familiar!" "The Commoner?" "Knock of this nonsense! Duelling is strictly forbidden remember?"

Kirche merely rolled her eyes as she leaned again a wall with Tabitha besides her reading a book as usual, "Only duels between nobles are forbidden right?"

"Yes, commoners are fine" replied Tabitha without looking up from her book.

* * *

**Scene Break**

"Hey Louise! Order your familiar to stop!" shouted Montmorency as she walked up to Louise.

"I was just going to" replied Louise as she glared at the blonde haired girl.

"Ladies and gentleman! I Guiche De Gramont, and this commoner servant here, will begin our duel!" spoke Guiche as he stood a few metres from Madara. The Uchiha gave a loud yawn in reply.

"Let's get this over with" said Madara, as he slipped into a battle stance. His right side faced Guiche, his left hand was raised with the palm open facing Guiche, his right by his side.

"Fists? I will not lower myself to that level! As you already know, I am a mage! So naturally I'll be using magic to duel" said Guiche and with that he flicked the rose in his hand as a magical circle appeared beneath him. A petal fell from the rose landing on the ground. Rising up from the ground was a human like statue of armour; it seemed to be wielding a long spear.

"Say hello to my bronze golem, Valkyrie!" Said Guiche as his Valkyrie twirled its bronze spear, 'My rune name is 'Guiche the bronze' so your opponent shall be my Valkyrie"

The Valkyrie suddenly rushed forward, with speed that shocked and awed the crowd. To Madara the Valkyrie was like a snail as it headed towards him. The Golem when within range jabbed its spear forward, aiming to pierce Madara's heart. Madara brought his left palm around connecting with the spear. His hand pushed the spear to the side as he turned his body twisting. Madara turned as his right hand gripped his sword and he quickly drew the blade with a loud hiss. He spun around as he channelled his fire element through his blade. A spark erupted from the guard as flames roared forward engulfing his sword shocking all. His sword came around cutting right through the Valkyrie engulfing it in flames as it melted into its liquid form.

The students stared in complete and utter shock. Whisper's of the commoner using magic echoed through the air until Guiche started to laugh.

"So, you use a magical sword! Big deal!" shouted Guiche as he flicked his rose like wand. Ten petals fell to the ground as ten more golems rose up from the ground around Guiche. The Bronze Valkyries twirled their spears as they slowly approached the Uchiha. Madara cut of his flow of chakra to his sword and sheathed it with a loud hiss. He slowly took a stance his right hand on the handle of his blade as he stared blankly at the golems. He would let the fool think what he wanted; he had no need to waste more chakra than needed, he would only use enough to install fear within these fools.

Madara stood with his right side facing the golems, his sword at his left side with his right hand on the handle ready to be drawn, his legs spread evenly apart and his knees bent. As the Valkyries got closer, Madara's left foot slid back a few inches before he pushed off with his right. The moment the Uchiha pushed off with his legs he vanished turning into a single black blur. The black blur moved swiftly through the golems appearing directly behind them. Madara appeared behind the golems, as a loud click was heard signalling the sheathing of his sword. Madara stood calmly with his arms folded his sword dangling by his left hip. As the golems turned to face him they suddenly were sliced to bits as their bodies and limbs fell to the ground. Madara stared blankly towards Guiche who was gritting his teeth, as he glarer at the older male.

Louise could only stare in utter shock, her eyes open wide as she spoke, "W-W-W-When did h-h-he e-e-even d-d-draw h-h-his s-s-sword?" questioned Louise only for Montmorency to gulp as she stood beside her.

"More importantly...when did he sheathe it" replied the blonde haired girl as her eyes landed on Guiche. Even though he had cheated on her she still loved him in a way and didn't want him to be harmed.

Madara gave a loud yawn as Guiche gave a battle cry and swung his rose, as roughly thirty petals fell to ground. A large magical circle appeared around Guiche as thirty new bronze Valkyries rose up from the earth. Guiche fell to his knees panting from the over use of his magical reserves. Madara brushed a few stray bangs from his face deeming to just destroy the golems with a single move. The Uchiha quickly went through the ram, horse, snake, dragon, rat, ox and tiger hand seals and breathed in. Madara moulded his fire nature chakra to his lungs, coating his mouth and throat with chakra to stop them from burning.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" **shouted Madara as he breathed out expelling a large jet of burning white flames from his mouth. The white flames twisted as they turned into a giant white dragon of fire. The fire dragon roared as it crashed into the thirty golems engulfing them in the ranging white flames. The bronze golems started to melt rapidly as they turned to goo falling to the grassy field with a loud splat. Guiche's thirty Valkyries had been turned into nothing but puddles of bronze gloop. Guiche fell down landing on his ass, as he stared at Madara in fear. Never in his life had he seen such a powerful fire related technique, he had heard tales of powerful fire techniques to create powerful dragons of fire, that left the user exhausted, but this man, didn't even look winded.

Louise's mouth was hanging open unable to say anything, along with most of the other students. Madara's technique even had Tabitha staring in confusion, alongside Kirche who could only stare in utter shock. Madara scoffed at the nobles and formed a quick single hand seal and held out his right hand.

"**Futon: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Sword of Wind)!" **spoke Madara, as wind spiralled around him gathering into the palm of his hand, creating a sword made entirely of wind. Madara slashed the blade launching a crescent moon shaped wind blade that flew past Guiche, cutting his cloak as it landed in the earth behind him. The blade of wind had left a deep gash in the grass, as Madara aimed the wind sword at him.

"Boy you made a grave mistake in underestimating me! You are lucky I am feeling merciful! Forfeit and I shall let you live!" spoke Madara as he placed the blade at Guiche's throat, just nicking him enough to draw a single droplet of blood. Louise came running over shouting at him. Madara scowled and swung the sword of wind unleashing a gale of wind that sent the pink haired girl flying backwards, landing straight into Montmorency. Madara turned his attention back to Guiche, channelling chakra into his eyes as they became blood red, the iris remained black as three black tomoes appeared around the iris. The tomoes spun clockwise to install fear within Guiche. The noble gulped as he stared into the menacing eyes.

"I-I-I forfeit!" screamed Guiche as he shut his eyes. Madara grinned as he deactivated the blade of wind. He turned and stared walking towards his so called master. He stared down at Louise, his sharingan blazing as he stared into her eyes.

"Never underestimate me again wench!" spat out Madara as he approached her, Madara's towering form intimidating the young girl never having seen such a fearsome man in her life. Madara crouched before her a hand on the grass as he stared into her eyes with his onyx black pupils, "Do so again and I'll rip the flesh from your bones!" Madara growled as a red chakra bubbled from his stomach encasing his body his fangs growing in length as he gave an animalistic growl. The red chakra vanished back into the seal on his stomach as he proceeded to step away from the girl. Madara turned away from Louise and started to walk back to the school only to come to an abrupt stop and look over his shoulder at the girl.

"Tomorrow we will go to town. I require the use of another sword, encase this one breaks" spoke Madara in a commanding tone before he left. Everyone could only stare in shock at the man's retreating form, fear stricken from his abilities.

"_Oh it's good to be alive mwahahahaha" _thought Madara as he headed off to rest.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. Please Read and Review. Below is a poll of who should be accidently summoned to this new world to face Madara.

1) Hashirama Senju - 2

2) Tobirama Senju - 1

3) Hanzo the Salamander - 3

4) None – 1

Hanzo Leads at the moment with 3 votes. The poll will close when the fourth chapter is posted

**Jutsu List**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) – B Rank – Short to Mid Range – Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger - T**he user kneads chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skilful shinobi. The spat out flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds.

**Futon: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Sword of Wind) – A Rank – Short to Mid Range - **This technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materializes it into an invisible sword that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind and making a slicing sound. If the Sickle Weasel Technique can be regarded as a swarm of wind kunai, then this technique is an unavoidable long sword. It leaves very deep slashes on the enemy.

**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu – B rank – Short to Mid Range - **This technique is similar to the Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, as it also transforms the user's arm into several wood tendrils which can be used to capture and restrain an enemy. It can be made large enough to capture a giant squid.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) – C rank – Short Range – Horse → Tiger or Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger - **A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique.

**Fūton: Daitoppa (Fūton: Daitoppa) – C rank – Short to Mid Range – Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake - **This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique) – B rank – Short to Long Range- Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird - **This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill.

**Fuuka Houin (Fire Sealing Method – B rank – Short range - Rat → Bird → Technique specific seal → Tiger -** This technique allows the user to seal fire into a scroll. The user writes the seal on a scroll and then performs the required hand seals. This causes a vapour to appear from the scroll, enveloping the fire and sealing it on the scroll as the kanji for seal (封). Jiraiya used this technique to seal away the black fire from Itachi Uchiha's Amaterasu technique.

**Suiton: Mizu no Yaiba (Water Release: Sword of Water) –A rank – Short range- **The Suiton: Mizu no Yaiba is one of the sword base Ninjutsu similar to the Kaze no Yaiba but instead of using the wind element one uses the water element to create a sword made entirely of water.

**Enton: Jaou Ensatu Kokuryuuha (Blaze Release: Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave) – S rank – All Ranges - Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Fire → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Fire → Rat → Boar → Bird → Yang Fire → Ox → Snake → Boar → Bird → Dragon – **This technique manipulates the Enton element to control the black flames of Amaterasu channelling them to one of Madara's arms encasing it in black flames. Madara punches mid air launching forward a giant dragon made entirely of black and purple flames. Whatever these flames come in contact will be incinerated in an instant, this technique is said to close to rivalling the Amaterasu in terms of power.


End file.
